Bully
by zoeboo61
Summary: Chyanne is scared the Doug is after her. Doug is CHyannes knew bully and it is only the second week of school.
1. Prologue

**Ello peebles :{D I have been thinking about bullying a lot, and ow people have been doing it to me. And i don't like it. So i wrote a story about how much i hate it and i want people to die :P Jk. It sickens me on how people could be so cruel and like it. So i hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading!**

**Prologue**

I woke to a start. My alarm clock buzzing away as i rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly. I took a deep breath before lifting my arms in the air to stretch and let out a big yawn. It was 6:00 A.M. I hit the off button on the alarm and ripped off my covers.

Slowly but surely, i made my way into the kitchen. Pancakes, bacon, fruit, and orange juice awaited me there. My mother smiled.

"Happy birthday Chyanne" She lifted her arms in the air for a welcoming hug. I lumbered to her and squeezed her tight. I sat down and snatched my fork, Stabbing a pancake and shoving it into my mouth, then took a gulp of my orange juice and glanced at my mom.

"Thank you" I breathed. My mouth filled with pancakes and fruit mashed together. Mother just giggled and swayed to the stove cleaning up the pans and putting away some cups. I gazed at my bacon and grabbed a piece. I chewed the end of it, the fat of it. It was so chewy and delicious, grease covered the bacon as i kept chewing.

"Your turning thirteenth this year" Mother swiped the kitchen and hummed a song. I pointed my fork at her. trying to speak but my mouth was to full. "I already have your present, i think your going to love it!" Mother gazed at the clock and gently grabbed my plate. "Time for school. Get dressed"

I walked into my lime green room and opened my dresser. Yellow T-shirt. No. Purple T-shirt. No. Green T-shirt. Yes. I slipped it on and headed for the closet. I picked out some jean shorts and slung my purple backpack on my back. I always two strapped. I went into the bathroom and quickly crimped my hair and put on a little lip gloss.

I put on my pink shoes and headed for the door. I lifted my hand on the knob and gave it a twist. The door opened and light overwhelmed me. We have a oak tree in the right side of our front yard. I gazed at it and as i walked by it, i threw off my backpack and whipped my arms around a branch of the tree. I haled myself up and let my legs hang. I started to sway my legs and smile down at them.

I saw a yellow figure in the distance and jumped down from the tree. I grabbed my backpack and ran for my bus stop. A few moments later, the bus screeched to a stop and opened its doors. I walking inside and sat down alone. I didn't have any friends yet. It was only the second week of school. I reached inside my backpack and took out my favorite book. _Percy Jackson, The Lightning Thief. _I smiled at the book and opened it's pages.

"That's my seat" A large boy in a very low voice said. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark, ripped, blue jeans. He gave me a last glare and waited.

"Just find another one" I simply answered. I turned my attention back to my book.

"I don't think you heard me right. Bookworm. Get out of the seat or things won't go down" HHe grinned at his friends and crossed his arms.

I glared at him. "Listen. I don't want any trouble, there is a seat in the back, so all of your little pathetic friends and you can go. Now leave me alone" I shut my book and glared at him for awhile.

"Huh" He smirked. "You just don't listen, do you scrawny" He slapped my and hit my head in the bus window. I held my head in my arms for awhile before i looked back at him.

"I'm not moving" I was scared and mad.

He slapped me again, then repeated multiple times. I cried and screamed for him to stop. I said would move, but that didn't change is mind. Soon all his friends joined in and started pouncing instead of slapping. All of them where laughing at me as they hit. Tears flowed down my cheeks as i covered my head.

"Alright, i think she learned her lesson" The boy that stared to hit me mumbled. "Don't forget me. My name is Doug. and i will be waiting for you everyday. So watch your back" Doug turned around and walked away. His friends following but one. The one spat at me and kicked me in the leg before walking to his friends.

I cried into my arms for awhile. I was scrunched up in a ball. In the same seat he told me to move from. My legs hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. I knew i was in trouble. I gazed out the window and preyed.

"Please help me God. Save me from the boy, please" I finished the parer and looked up into the heavens. Still holding my head i looked up from my seat and saw Doug and his friends talking, smiling, and laughing. Doug looked over at me and winked.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I zipped open my backpack and reached for my folder and binder. I grabbed them and put my arm under them, holding them. I also grabbed three books and some gum for later. As i walked down the hallway, two girls where chatting. One of them started to laugh.I tried to smile but i couldn't. After that little bus incident, i didn't want to talk, smile, laugh, or think.

Once i reached to classroom door, i went inside and sat down next to a girl. She had heresy brown hair and lime green eyes. She had a bridge of freckles going across her face and crooked teeth. As i sat down she smiled at me.

"I'm Sam. What's your name?" she asked. I stared at her blankly before i realized she asked a question.

"Oh, im Chyanne" I actually smiled at her and looked up at the teacher.

"Hello class, i am Mrs. King and we are doing math today. So who can tell me what is eight times nine?" Mrs. King asked. I laughed out loud and covered my mouth.

"Ms. Lay, i think you know the answerer" Mrs. King glared at me and waited.

"Uh... Yes, it is seventy two" I answered. Mrs. King sat up straight and smirked.

"Than answer this" Mrs. King went to the white board and grabbed a marker. She started writing problems i knew and finished. "If Z is the denominator and twelve is the numerator, and you have to add twelve Z with seven tens, what would it be?" Mrs. King smiled at me.

"Z would equal ten" I smiled back at her and got out of my seat. I walked up to the white board and grabbed a marker. "May i?" I didn't wait for her to answer. I wrote equations and fractions. I explained the whole class on how to do things and to solve things. "So as you can see if eight is the denominator, six is the numerator" I finished.

Mrs. King looked furious. I smiled at her and put down the marker. I started to walk back to my seat when Mrs. King yelled at me to stop. "You got all of the questions right" She observed. I blushed of the embarrassment. "And if i am wrong, today is your birthday" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face her.

"Yes, yes it is" I went back to my seat and glanced at Sam. Sam mouthed out the words. _Happy birthday. _I mouthed out the word, _Thanks_. Sam smiled again and shuffled through her papers.

I sat back the rest of the hour listening to the teacher get almost all the questions wrong. _Retard. Dumbutt. Who made her the teacher? She sucks! _I kept thinking. Then i remembered Doug. I was acting a little like him. I stopped thinking all those mean things and listened.

Once Sam and I got out of math class, i headed to my locker to get my science books. I turned the knob and did my combo. 3-18-42. The locker clicked open and i put my math books in and took my science books out. As i was shutting my locker, a big foot stopped it from closing.

"Where do you think your going?" Doug grabbed my shoulder and shoved me into my locker followed by closing it tight. Doug started laughing as he walked away. I screamed for help or hours and no one came. Finally i gave up. Sitting in my locker alone. It was getting harder to breath each breath i took.

"Help! Me!" I screamed one last time.

"Chyanne?" It was Sams voice, i started crying and telling her my combo for the locker. Once she got it open i took a deep breath and gazed at her.

"Thank you" I breathed. Sam helped me stand up and brought me to the drinking fountain. I took big gulps of water and Sam handed me some of her lunch she had left over. A apple, part of a sandwich, and a juice box. I ate it all and drank the juice in under a minute. I got back up and started for the exit of the school.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sam ran to me, her eyes full of wonder.

"Leaving, going home" I answered. I didn't wait for her to reply. I opened the doors and ran outside. Not looking behind me and going straight home.


End file.
